


Spinning In Circles (Literally)

by samikitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Kinda, M/M, Mechanic Dean, TA Cas, Teacher-Student Relationship, brief homophobic language, viennese waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/pseuds/samikitten
Summary: 28 year old Dean Winchester is one semester away from getting his associate’s degree in business management that will help him run Bobby's auto shop when he retires next year. Realizing last minute that he needs a recreation requirement to graduate, he signs up for the only one with any spots left: Intro to Viennese Waltz.Pair Dean's lack of any dance experience with an insanely hot TA, and this may be more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a VERY long time and the first time I've posted any kind of smut. I decided to do the mid-winter 5k, because I honestly do better when I have some kind of time restraint.  
> This is not beta'd, so any mistakes mine.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dean leaned against his advisor's open door. “Ellen! How's my favorite college advisor?”  
Ellen looked up from her computer and smiled. “I'm fine, Dean. Now sit your smartass down so we can get your schedule finalized.”  
Dean chuckled and sat down. “I can't believe that's the last time I'll hear you say that. I might cry.”  
“Wouldn't be the last time if you'd go for your bachelor's,” Ellen joked.  
“Ugh,” Dean groaned. “Now I am gonna cry. I've had enough school to last me a lifetime.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Well, you’re looking good for graduation. 3.2 GPA,” she glanced up at him proudly, “and 7 credits left.”  
Dean blinked. “7? No, I only have 6 credits left. That's two classes.”  
Ellen squinted at the screen. “This says 7. Hang on… Did you forget about your 1 credit recreation requirement?”  
“My what?”  
Ellen sighed. “Kid, don't you ever listen to me? I've been telling you about this since you started classes. Everyone getting an associate's here has to take a rec class.”  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean smacked his forehead. “Yeah, I did forget.”  
“Relax, Dean. We can fix this. Most of the classes are only 6 weeks long anyway, usually only one or two days a week. One more little class won't kill you.”  
“Yeah, ok. I guess that's not too bad. What's available?”  
“I'm looking,” she said, scrolling through the list. “Full… full… full…”  
“Please tell me there's something left. I have to graduate this semester! I told Bobby I'd be done!”  
“I know, sweetie. Oh! Ok, well there is one class left. I don't think you're going to like it though.”  
“Recreation is sports, right? I like sports. What is it?”  
“Um, well, it's Introduction to Viennese Waltz.” Ellen said, obviously trying not to laugh.  
“I'm sorry, introduction to WHAT?”  
“Viennese waltz. It's ballroom dancing, Dean.”  
Dean collapsed against the back of his chair and put one hand over his eyes. “You have got to be kidding me. In order to graduate this semester, I have to learn ballroom dancing? Ballroom fucking dancing?”  
“Looks like it.”  
Dean sighed and grimaced. “Sign me up.”

Once he was done getting registered, he drove the Impala back to the shop. Bobby had been letting him stay in the studio apartment above the garages since he started school. It was small, but he didn't need much space since Sam had graduated and gotten a full ride to Stanford Law School in California. Damn, he was proud of that kid.  
Dean took his new schedule out of his bag, grabbed his laptop and started adding classes to his calendar. The dance class sure made his week busier than he was used to. It was just his luck that it happened to be a two day a week, six week long class. His other classes were both on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but this one was late afternoons on Mondays and Fridays.  
Feeling curious, Dean went to YouTube and searched for Viennese Waltz. He clicked on a video titled “Final Viennese Waltz, 2014 Euro Standard.” He guessed it was from some kind of competition. The women were all in flowy long dresses, and the men were in tuxes. When the music started playing, the couples started moving gracefully around the floor. They were turning as they moved in a circle. It was mesmerizing. How do they spin without getting dizzy? They must be wearing special shoes to be able to turn so easily. Oh crap, do I need to buy shoes for this class? He reached for his schedule, but all the class had under it was “beginners welcome” and two email addresses, p.barnes@ku.edu and c.novak@ku.edu. He quickly typed out an email to both addresses asking what type of shoes he would need and what he should wear to classes. A few minutes later he got a reply. 

Hello Mr. Winchester,  
Clean gym shoes that have not been worn outside are acceptable. Clothes that are easy to move in are recommended, athletic shorts, sweatpants, t-shirts, ect. I will warn you that the dance studio can get quite warm during class.  
Please let me know if you have any further questions. If not, I will see you on Monday. 

Castiel Novak  
Student Teaching Assistant

Dean sighed in relief. He didn't have to buy anything for the class after all. He looked over the email again. The student teaching assistant seemed nice, if a bit formal. Castiel Novak. The name made him smile. 

~*~ 

Crap, crap, crap. First day of this dance class and he was going to be late. He really should have figured out where the classroom was beforehand. 103, 105… Aha! 107! He opened the door a lot more loudly than he meant to, causing everyone in the room to stare at him.  
“You must be Dean Winchester,” said the women in front of the mirrors.  
“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied, flushing a little. “Sorry I'm late.”  
“No worries, handsome,” she winked. “We were just getting started. Change your shoes and join us.”  
Dean set his bag in one of the cubbies and sat on a bench to switch to his gym shoes. The women he assumed was the teacher continued speaking.  
“As I was saying, I'm your instructor, Pamela Barnes. You can call me Pam. And this,” she said, gesturing to a man fiddling with the stereo, “is my student teaching assistant, Castiel Novak. He's an English Lit PhD candidate.”  
Dean stood up as Castiel turned to wave and nearly tripped over his own feet. Wow, he thought. Castiel was a tall, tousled haired, blue eyed beauty. Dean walked over to the other students, staring at Castiel the whole time. Castiel caught his gaze and smiled softly, almost making Dean trip again. Dean looked down embarrassed. He hadn't been affected by anyone like this since he was a teen.  
“We're going to give a little demonstration of what we'll be learning in this class, then we'll get started.” She nodded to Castiel, who turned on the stereo and held out a hand to Pam.  
A song came on and Castiel and Pam started to move. Dean's mouth fell open as he watched them. They were as good as the dancers in the video he'd watched. Pam was amazing, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Castiel. He looked so strong as he led Pam around the floor. Dean could see the muscles in his back and arms flexing, the shirt he was wearing just tight enough to show them off. He moved his focus downward, admiring Castiel’s legs, biting his lip when he turned and Dean could see the curve of his ass. The sound of clapping startled Dean out of his thoughts, and he joined in when he realized that Pam and Castiel had stopped.  
“He is so hot,” one of the girls beside Dean whispered to the girl next to her.  
“I know,” the other girl sighed. “He was my Early English Lit TA last year. It's too bad he's gay.”  
Dean perked up at that. Well, that's interesting.  
“Alright, everybody,” Pam said. “Let's line up and we'll show you the basic step without partners. Gotta learn that before you add another person into the mix.”  
Ok, well this is a lot harder than I thought it would be, Dean thought as he stumbled across the floor. Between concentrating on his steps and turning, he was losing his balance. Just as he was about to fall over, a hand shot out to steady him.  
“Don't worry, I got you,” said a deep voice and Dean looked up in surprise into Castiel’s amazing blue eyes. “Are you alright?” Castiel said, concerned.  
“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Dean said and was disappointed when Castiel took his hand away from his arm.  
“Have you ever taken any dance before?”  
"Never. You make this look a lot easier than it actually is."  
Castiel chuckled. God, that was a sexy sound. "Well, dancers are supposed to make everything look effortless. You're doing fine. Just don't look down at your feet so much. You won't get so dizzy.”  
“Thanks,” Dean said as Castiel walked away to help another student.  
Dean had barely achieved doing the basic step without tripping when Pam announced that it was time to try it with a partner.  
“Since we're an uneven number and short on girls… Dean, why don't you partner with Castiel? We'll be rotating partners, so don't get attached!” She said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“I can follow if you want to lead,” Castiel said.  
“Um, sure. Ok.”  
Castiel helped Dean get in position, and Dean could swear that there were actual sparks flying where he touched him.  
“Relax, Dean. I'm not going to bite.” Castiel looked a bit exasperated, and Dean realized that he thought Dean was uneasy about dancing with another guy.  
“No, I'm not uncomfortable with you, not at all.” He said, trying to reassure him. “I'm just worried I'm going to trip and take you down with me.”  
Castiel's expression brightened as he smiled. “Have you ever seen ‘Dirty Dancing’?”  
“Sure, Swayze always gets a pass.”  
“Remember when they're teaching Baby to dance? Spaghetti arms, and holding the frame? Keep your frame strong.” He pushed his arms forward for effect. “When we both have a strong frame, we support each other. Even if you misstep, we won't fall. Just go slow.”  
Dean began doing the step, trying to focus on holding his arms steady, not even conscious of the fact that he was looking at his feet again.  
“Hey,” said Castiel, moving his hand from Dean's arm to his chin and pushing his face up. “Don't look down. Look at me.”  
Dean gulped and nodded. Okay, I can do this. They completed a couple more circles before Pam yelled, “Rotate!”  
Cas smiled as he let go of Dean's hand. “Better,” he said, and moved to the guy on his left.  
“Hi, I'm Charlie,” said the girl that was now in front of Dean.  
“Hey, I'm Dea-” he started to say, until a loud shout came from the guy next to him.  
“Hell no! I'm not dancing with a guy!”  
“Is there a problem, Bartholomew?” Pam asked harshly.  
“Yes, there is. I'm here to dance with my girlfriend. I'll dance with other girls, sure, but I'm not dancing with that fag!” Bart yelled, pointing at Castiel.  
“Dude,” Dean said, stepping between the two of them, “you're out of line!”  
“Bartholomew,” Pam said calmly, “I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class. I think you should leave. And if you're going to continue acting in this manner, I'd advise you not to come back.”  
Bart paused. “Fine,” he said, glaring at Dean. He stomped towards the door. “Come on, Hael.”  
A petite brunette extracted herself from the line and went to gather her things. “Sorry,” she mouthed before hurrying after her boyfriend.  
“Well,” said Pam, piercing the silence that followed Bart's dramatic exit, “I think that's enough for today. See you all next time.”  
Cas came up to Dean while he was changing his shoes. “Dean? I wanted to thank you for standing up to Bart like that. You didn't have to,” he sat down next to Dean, “but thank you.”  
“Don't thank me. It was no big deal. I've been there.” He smiled at Castiel.  
“What?” Castiel said, eyes widening.  
“Yeah, I'm bisexual. Came out in high school. There were a lot of dicks like Bart there.”  
“Oh,” Castiel said, a light blush crossing his cheeks.  
Damn, that's adorable, Dean thought. “Um, well, I'd better get going. See you Friday?”  
“Yes,” Castiel said, locking eyes with him. “See you Friday, Dean.”

~*~

It was already the third week of class, and Dean didn't think that he wasn't improving at all. Castiel was always encouraging when they were partnered in class, but he felt like he just wasn't getting it. He'd even moved the couch so he could practice by himself in his tiny apartment. After another frustrating class, he decided to bite the bullet and ask for help.  
“Hey, Castiel,” he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Sure, Dean,” Castiel replied with a smile. “What is it?”  
“I, uh, I was wondering if you could help me practice sometime. I just - I don't feel like I'm doing very well, and I know this is a pass/fail class. If I don't pass I won't graduate and-”  
Castiel stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. “Of course I'll help you, Dean. Look, I have to go, but give me your phone and I'll put my number in.” Dean handed him his phone. “Text me later and we'll work out a time to practice,” Castiel said as he handed Dean back is phone.  
“Thanks Cas!” Dean exclaimed as Castiel walked toward the door.  
Castiel turned and tilted his head. “Cas?”  
“Oh, yeah. Castiel is just kinda a mouthful. You mind if I call you Cas?”  
Cas smiled thoughtfully. “No, I don't mind. I've never really had a nickname before. I like it.” He waved. “See you later Dean.”  
“Later Cas.”

~*~

They decided to meet up on Wednesday afternoon, because Dean didn't have any classes that day. Since there wasn't a class in their dance studio either, so with Cas’s key (perks of being a TA) they could practice there. Dean spent the entirety of Wednesday morning trying to study, but all he could think about was the upcoming practice with Cas. This would be the first time they'd be alone together and that was making him nervous. What if Cas finally notices how bad I am at dancing and decides I'm a lost cause? Dean shook the negative thought out of his head. No, Cas wouldn't do that. He is my teacher after all. My fucking hot teacher with extraordinary blue eyes and a great ass… Dean slammed his book shut. Ok, that's enough of that, Dean.  
He looked at the clock. He had to meet Cas at 2:00 and it was 12:30. That was enough time for a sandwich and some TV. He needed to relax so he would stop feeling nervous. And he needed to stop lusting after Cas…

Dean was so anxious about practice that he got to the studio 15 minutes early. He tried the door and it was unlocked. He opened it was was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Cas. Cas was on the floor stretching, practically in center splits, elbows on the floor in between his legs. Just to make it even more impressive, he was holding the stretch while reading a book. Dude was flexible. Unfortunately, seeing this was putting all sorts of dirty thoughts back into Dean's head.  
Cas looked up and smiled. “Hello Dean,” he said.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean replied as he cleared his throat. He sat down to change his shoes, if only so he had something to distract him from how enticing Cas looked with his legs spread.  
“Have you ever stretched before class?” Cas asked while he stood up and extended his arms behind his back.  
“Uh, no. To tell you the truth, I'm not very flexible.”  
Cas laughed at that. “Well, stretching is how you improve flexibility. You should try it. It'll help you loosen up a bit.”  
“Are you saying I'm stiff?”  
“No, but you tend to tense up in class. You just need to relax a little.” To Dean's surprise, Cas walked around him and put a hand on his back. “Bend over, try to touch your toes.”  
Dean felt his cheeks heat up when Cas told him to bend over. He obliged, but the tips of his fingers were nowhere near his toes.  
“I'm going to press down right here,” Cas said gently, his hand moving to the small of his back. “Just tell me if it's too much.”  
Dean felt the heat of Cas's hand as he lightly pressed on his back. The stretch went down his legs, and amazingly, his hands got closer to the floor. Not by much, but he didn't think that would happen.  
Cas moved his hand. “How did that feel?”  
“Good,” Dean said and straightened up. “Really good, actually. Thanks Cas.”  
“No problem.” Cas held out his hand. “Ready to practice?”  
“Let's do this.”

They practiced for almost three hours, Cas going over everything they'd learned in class slowly. They spent nearly 45 minutes on just the basic step. Cas said it was to get it into Dean's “muscle memory”, whatever that meant. Once Dean began to complain about his feet hurting, Cas decided that it was time to stop.  
“Hey Cas, I'm starving. You wanna grab something to eat?” Dean asked a little nervously as he changed his shoes.  
Cas paused, and to Dean it looked like he was having an internal argument with himself. Finally, he said, “Sure, Dean.”

Since Cas lived in an on-campus apartment, they went to the university's pub, which actually had excellent burgers. They sat across from each other in semi-awkward silence until Cas ordered a beer and a cheeseburger, and Dean grinned and ordered the same. From there the ice was broken. They talked about everything. Dean bragged about Sammy, and Cas made Dean laugh when he talked about the antics his older brother Gabriel got into. Dean told Cas about the auto shop, and Cas gushed about his major and said that he would be graduating with his PhD the next year.  
They lingered over their second round of beers, and Dean found that he really didn't want to leave. Cas was interesting and insanely smart. Dean's initial attraction was turning into a crush. Damn it.

~*~

They decided to practice again the next Wednesday. Dean was determined to pass this class, and maybe he wanted to spend more time with Cas, too. 

Monday's class went better than Dean expected, but he still felt he needed his practices with Cas. Pam was a good instructor, she just taught so fast. Cas, on the other hand, spent as much time on things as Dean needed. He knew how to explain the intricacies of the dance to a non-dancer like Dean. 

Just like the last week, Cas was already in the studio when Dean got there (and stretching again, fuck.)  
“Hello Dean,” Cas said from his uncomfortable-looking position.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean said, as he thought don't stare don't stare, in his head.  
“Anything in particular you'd like to work on today?”  
“Well, the new stuff for sure. And Charlie might have mentioned that I need to work on my leading.”  
Cas chuckled at that as he got up off of the floor and walked towards him. “We can definitely do that. Why don't we start with the new stuff first and… Um, Dean? You have something on your cheek.” He reached up and touched the dark spot gently.  
“What?” Dean said, trying to hold back the blush he could feel coming on. “Oh, it's probably oil. I was working on my Baby earlier.”  
“Right, your car,” Cas said, jerking his hand back as if realizing what he was doing. “Nothing serious I hope.”  
“Nah, just an oil change and a check up. She's an old girl, gotta keep her healthy.” Without thinking, Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to his face to wipe the oil off. “Did I get it?” he asked, looking at Cas.  
Cas was looking down, mouth open at the sight of the skin Dean had unconsciously exposed. He snapped his head back up to Dean's face, cheeks red. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, you got it.” He cleared his throat. “Let's get to work, shall we?”

After they reviewed the new moves, Cas moved on to Dean's leading problem.  
“Let's switch roles for a second. Having you follow is the easiest way to show someone how to lead.”  
“Um, ok. If you think it will help,” Dean said apprehensively.  
“It will,” Cas said with confidence. “Left hand on my arm, Dean.”  
Dean did what Cas said, and might have swooned internally when Cas put his hand firmly on his shoulder blade.  
“Just start with your right foot, it's just the second half of what you usually do. Got it?”  
“I think so.”  
Cas led Dean into the basic, and seamlessly into the reverse basic, and back. A lightbulb went off in Dean's head when he realized exactly what Pam had been talking about. Cas was literally telling Dean's body what to do with his hand. He went through a few of the moves they'd learned before giving Dean a spin.  
“We've never done that before!” Dean said, his eyes wide.  
“But you followed it, didn't you?” Cas said with a smirk. “Ready to try?”  
Dean nodded and their hands switched places. He took a deep breath and tried to do the same thing Cas did, switching it up a little. He stopped after about a minute, skipping the turn because he had no idea what the steps were for that.  
“How was that?” he asked, not letting go of Cas.  
Cas gave him a huge smile. “That was great, Dean! Just the right amount of force. You have it now!”  
Dean sighed with relief and smiled back. On impulse, he let go of Cas's hand and hugged him. “Thank you.”  
Cas froze for a second then brought his arms up around Dean's neck. “You're welcome.”  
Dean drew back a bit, looking at Cas's face. They were close, it would be so easy to just lean forward and capture that perfect chapped mouth with his. Cas's eyes were starting to close, but he snapped them open. A blush crept into his cheeks as he backed up, arms leaving Dean.  
“Um,” Cas said breathlessly, “I have to go. I'll see you in class, ok?”  
Dean touched his wrist lightly as he turned away. “Practice next Wednesday?”  
Cas turned back, grabbing Dean's hand and squeezing it tightly. “Practice next Wednesday,” he said, releasing Dean's hand.

~*~

The next Wednesday's one on one practice with Cas was exhausting. Cas had decided that Dean was ready to try everything at full speed, so he barely slowed anything down anymore. Dean was in pretty good shape, but Cas had much more stamina.  
Dean leaned against the wall, then slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. “How are you even still standing right now?”  
“I'm used to it,” Cas replied, but sat down next to him anyway. “Are you feeling comfortable with the new steps now?”  
“I think so.”  
“You're doing very well, especially considering that you've never taken any dance before,” Cas turned his head to look at him and smiled.  
“Well, I have a good teacher,” he said as he looked over and smiled back.  
They sat there, grinning at each other like idiots. Then Dean noticed Cas's blue eyes move down to his lips. Dean leaned in closer, gauging Cas's reaction. When he didn't back away, Dean cautiously pressed his lips to his. A small noise came out of Cas's mouth, and suddenly he was straddling Dean, kissing him back like there was no tomorrow.  
After a moment of surprise, Dean grabbed Cas's hips, pulling him closer. Cas moaned, moving his hands up the back of Dean's neck and into his hair. Dean took the opportunity of Cas's open mouth to explore it with his tongue. He slipped his hands under Cas's shirt and gently teased the skin of his lower back. They broke the kiss, if only for the need to breathe. Dean placed kisses on Cas's jaw and neck, nipping at his pulse point. Cas groaned, and Dean couldn't help but thrust his hips up a little, seeing sparks when Cas's erection brushed up against his equally hard cock.  
"Dean... Dean, stop."  
Dean stopped kissing Cas's neck and looked up. "What's wrong? Do you not want-"  
Cas interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips. "I want this. God, do I want this," he practically growled, making Dean shiver. "But, I'm student teaching your class, Dean. There are certain... ethical complications."  
"Oh," Dean said after he'd processed what Cas meant. "Yeah, I guess fooling around with a student would look bad."  
"Unfortunately," Cas sighed, leaning his forehead against Dean's.  
"But after," Dean said nervously, "I mean when the class is over... There's only a week and a half left, so then, if you want?"  
Cas smiled. "Are you asking me to wait for you?"  
"If you want to," Dean replied, blushing.  
"I want to," Cas said, and kissed him again, much more passionately this time. 

~*~

They took to texting (and flirting) nearly every day.

On Friday...  


On Sunday...  


On Monday...  


On Wednesday...  


And again on Thursday...  


~*~

When Friday came, Dean couldn't tell if he was more nervous for his final or his plans with Cas. A week and a half had felt like a lifetime and the anticipation was killing him.  
The final went by in a blur. Since Cas was the TA, Dean couldn't dance with him, but Charlie was a great partner. Before he knew it, he was dipping Charlie (without dropping her or falling on her) and the music was ending.  
“Great job everyone!” Pam said with a smile while she and Cas applauded. “I think I can safely say that you all pass! I had an awesome time with all of you. Don't be scared to try out some of my other classes. Now get out of here! Especially Dean and Cas,” she said with a wink.  
Dean's mouth dropped. “What?” he said, looking at Charlie.  
“Oh please,” she said, shaking her head. “You guys have been having eye sex since the first class. Now go so I don't have to be privy to your sexual tension anymore.”  
“Ok, fine,” he said as he walked over to Cas and took his hand. “See ya!” he said to Charlie with a mock salute and dragged Cas out of the room.

~*~ 

They pulled up to the garage, and as soon as Dean put Baby in park they were on each other. It was all lips and hands, pushing and pulling. When Cas started to tug at Dean's shirt, Dean gently stopped him.  
“As much as I would like to have sex in the Impala sometime, I think our first time should be in a bed. Sound good?”  
Cas sighed. “Yeah, ok. Let's go before I change my mind.”  
They managed to merely hold hands until Dean unlocked his door. But, once they got into his apartment, Dean shoved Cas up against the newly closed door and kissed him hungrily. He paused to rip Cas's shirt over his head, then did the same with his own. Cas took advantage of the split second that Dean wasn't touching him to lock the door. Thank goodness everyone who worked at the garage had already gone home for the day.  
Dean put his hands on the top of Cas's shorts, teasing a finger between the elastic of his boxers and his skin. He kissed Cas's jaw, moved down to his neck and collarbone, then abruptly dropped to his knees. He looked up at Cas, tugging his shorts down slightly. “Do you mind?” He asked, the blue eyes looking back at him nearly black with lust.  
“God no.”  
Dean smiled and yanked off Cas's underwear and shorts, pausing to help him take off his shoes and socks. After taking a second to admire Cas's naked form, he softly kissed the head of Cas's already leaking cock, drawing a moan from Cas. He licked the underside, then took as much as he could of it in his mouth. Cas's hands came down to his head, not pushing, just gripping Dean's hair tightly. Dean bobbed his head slightly, enjoying the sounds coming from Cas. Dean moved one hand to Cas's ass, probing his hole gently, mindful of the fact that his fingers were dry. As soon as he began sucking, Cas pulled him off of his cock and growled, “Dean. Bed. Now.”  
“Bossy,” Dean chuckled but got up and led Cas to the bed.  
“You like it.”  
He let Cas take off his boxers and shorts, groaning when Cas ran a hand up his length. He pushed Cas down to lay on his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him while he reached into his bedside table for lube and a condom. His first finger went in easily than expected, and he looked up at Cas in surprise.  
A pretty blush stained Cas's face. “I may have done a bit of preparation earlier,” he said.  
Dean groaned and leaned down to kiss him. “You're perfect,” he mumbled against his lips and pushed another finger in, causing Cas to gasp. Working up to three fingers easily, he stopped to put on the condom and slick himself up. “You ready sweetheart?”  
“Yes,” Cas panted. “Please, Dean.”  
Dean lined himself up, both men moaning as he slowly pushed in. Dean shuttered. “I don't think I'm going to last very long. Feel like we've been waiting forever.”  
“I know,” Cas said as he pulled him down for a kiss. “Now will you please move?”  
Dean set a rapid pace, not wanting to put this off any longer. He shifted, congratulating himself when he hit Cas's prostate, making him moan even louder.  
“DeanDeanDean…” Cas cried. “I'm going to come…” And he did, shaking and clenching around Dean. A bite on his shoulder pushed Dean over the edge with a groan. Dean kissed Cas through both of their orgasms, then rolled off of him with a grunt, taking off the condom and somehow throwing it into the trashcan by his bed. Cas sighed and cuddled into Dean's side, who in turn wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.  
"So, Mister-almost-a-doctor Novak, did I pass?"  
"With flying colors, Mr. Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! Thanks for reading! Any kudos and/or comments would be much appreciated. I hope to post new stories in the future.  
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://samikitten.tumblr.com).  
> Thanks again!
> 
> Update! It seems the images aren't showing up in mobile, so here's the texts they send to each other:  
> On Friday...  
> Dean: Well that sucked.  
> Cas: What are you talking about? You did fine!  
> Dean: I meant that it sucked that all I got to do with you was dance.  
> Cas: You're an idiot.  
> Dean: Why? That was a compliment!  
> Cas: :D
> 
> And on Sunday...  
> Dean: I can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
> Cas: Same here.  
> Dean: Do you think anyone would notice if we started making out during class?  
> Cas: I think that would be a hard thing to miss.  
> Dean: Damn.
> 
> On Monday:  
> Cas: Nice job almost falling on Charlie today.  
> Dean: Hey! I’d never dipped anyone before. And I caught myself.   
> Cas: I'm just teasing, Dean. The first time I dipped a girl, she threw all of her weight into it and I did fall on top of her.  
> Dean: Omg, I wish I could have seen that! BTW, you're welcome to fall on top of me anytime. :P  
> Cas: I'm going to hold you to that.
> 
> Again on Tuesday...  
> Cas: I hate you. I can't get any work done on editing my dissertation because I'm too busy thinking about you.  
> Dean: It's not my fault I'm so sexy! Should I come over?  
> Cas: Yes, because obviously I'd get more work done if you were here.  
> Dean: Crap. You only get super sarcastic when you're annoyed.  
> Cas: I'm not annoyed with you. I'm just… feeling impatient.  
> Dean: Me too. We're almost there, Cas. Now stop thinking about my ass and get to work!
> 
> On Wednesday...  
> Dean: I miss our practices.  
> Cas: So do I. But I don't think being alone together is a great idea right now.  
> Dean: Why? Can't control yourself around me? ;)  
> Cas: Assbutt.  
> Cas: But yes. I have enough trouble not pouncing on you during class.
> 
> And on Thursday...  
> Dean: Aren't you going to wish me luck about tomorrow?  
> Cas: You don't need it. I have it on good authority that you're getting laid tomorrow. ;)  
> Dean: About the final, smartass.  
> Cas: You don't need luck for that either. You've improved so much. I'm proud of you.  
> Dean: You sure know how to make a guy blush, Cas.   
> Cas: You'll be great. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dean. Sleep well.  
> Dean: Night Cas.


End file.
